


Interpretations and Speculations on TASM2, TASM3, Venom, S6, and TASM4

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash controls the symbiote instead, Gwen is dead because of me, Harry hates me because he's crazy, I am more modern than Jack the Ripper, My name is Spider-Man, Power of the sun in the palm of my hand, The father the son and the goblin serum, This red-head looks like my dead girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a story. Maybe a prophecy? Naah. Just an over-reaching imagination on how I imagine the remaining movies will play out. My head was in the clouds while writing this so I can't put this in my blog being random and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, not so much as a theory, so much as a speculation. In all honesty, my so called "theories" are nothing but guesswork and wishful thinking. It's definitely how I would make TASM if I actually had control over it. I certainly don't expect these theories to come true and I have great faith to the people responsible for the production of the franchise that they'll try their best. I can't seem to put to put this on my blog so I decided to just put it here instead. Which kinda make sense since this is more fiction than fact. It's an imagination as to where the path of the franchise will go.
> 
> (I'll be rambling a bit here so if you're only interested with my TASM2 interpretation, TASM3 villains, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane, Venom, Sinister Six, Spider-Man and Green Goblin, then you should scroll down for a bit now. Or bear with it, you might(I did say might) learn something.)

I've never been ungrateful when it comes to the blood and sweat of everyone that contributed in making it. If some people are disappointed in a movie, me, myself on the other hand always try to see the good in it and analyze why they did it that way instead of this way. If you actually try to understand something that you didn't understand, then you might end up appreciating it. 

Some movies are just misunderstood. It's all a matter of personal exploration. Er, in case you're wondering what in the world I'm talking about and how is this in anyway related to Spider-Man, I'm talking about the critics who reviewed TASM2. The more popular it is, the more they try to see it's mistakes than anything else. 

Every movie has their own ups and downs but most critics try not to see the genius underneath the surface.  
My interpretation of the movie will be explained later.  
Now, I am not saying TASM2 is the best Spider-Man movie to this date but it's definitely the darkest. And the more darker it is, the more they get criticized(or praised?). 

The consensus was that a good number of critics find TASM2 overflowed, fully crowded and chaotic. Interestingly enough, critics never try to suggest what they would have done different. They do movie reviews but never give pointers to help people in not making the same mistake(if there even was a mistake).

So in the words from the movie Cloud Atlas(Another misunderstood film in my opinion): "A critic is one who reads quickly, arrogantly, but never wisely."

Well, in my opinion: "A critic is just another's opinion and everyone should just have their own opinions."

That's my opinion. Freedom of Speech for everyone.

Herman Melville's Moby Dick or The Whale is a popular classic novel that fits that category as well.

Spider-Man 2(2004) was the best Spider-Man movie to date. Even I know that, but I can't really process that properly since I've grown quite fond with Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone, and Dane DeHaan. Call me biased because it's true in this one.

[The Struggling Protagonist]  
Andrew Garfield is British and that should seem to settle the matter if you ask me. Being good-looking is also a part of the equation what with the movie industry and all. And he sure can act. 

I've seen him howl with such agony in Never Let Me Go, watched him argue on political science with Robert Redford in Lion for Lambs, seen his character struggle with a dark past in Boy A, found him acting alongside Heath Ledger in The Imaginarium of Doctor Panassus, and then watch him smash a laptop in front of Jesse Eisenberg in The Social Network. 

Put them all together and I can understand why they chose him as Peter Parker.

[The Lovely Leading Lady]  
Emma Stone is, for lack of a higher word: very gorgeous. And she's very funny. Zombieland, Superbad, you name it. I've seen her host SNL twice, then pretend to be a "scarlet skank" in Easy A, watched her paired with Ryan Gosling twice(Crazy, Stupid, Love, and Gangster Squad), and then interact with difficult characters in The Help(proving she can do more than make us laugh). 

Erm, I'm actually not a fan of comedy so seeing her performance in The Help was what brought me through her radar alongside Jennifer Lawrence. Don't get me wrong: comedy is nice. And it's good that it makes me laugh. I guess my feelings about it is quite similar with the way comedy acting can't seem to win you an Academy Award for Best Acting no matter how much chuckle you provide to people. Emma Stone's sunny personality is definitely something to be reckoned with. 

Like Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. It's almost like a light of hope.

[The Struggling Antagonist]  
Dane DeHaan had me in the movie Chronicle. Seriously, his portrayal of an angry tortured teenager with super powers was just shattering. Then I watched his seven episodes in the In Treatment, and he's just as tortured and angry. Weirdly enough, he did the same pattern in Kill Your Darlings(with a side of murder). And Place Beyond the Pines(almost murder). And Devil's Knot(alleged murder). 

Is it any wonder he is the new Harry Osborn that killed the beloved Gwen Stacy(indirect murder)? 

On the other hand, I think he shouldn't be typecast like that. He should play a more mind-healthy character. I certainly look forward in his portrayal of James Dean alongside Robert Pattinson in Life.

 

TASM2 Elimination Process  
*(They're dropping down like flies)

 

My theory is that Electro and Rhino and Lizard won't be returning at all. As part of Sinister Six or in any other form whatsoever. I know some of you may be disappointed but just hear me out. 

I really think they're trying to introduce as many villains in the franchise as possible and it would seem kinda counterproductive to recycle defeated villains at the same time. And yes, there are so many villains in the Amazing/Ultimate Spider-Man Universe. 

Curt Connors(as Lizard) was somewhat cured so clearly he's out of the picture. And besides, he clearly doesn't want to hurt Peter Parker. Peter saved his life and he's grateful for that. He has no grudge or motive to become part of Sinister Six.

Max Dillon(as Electro) was, well he went short-circuit or something. Or whatever you call it. He was just gone(no body). This an obvious implication that this ex-fanatic could return though. Well, he could definitely return but maybe he shouldn't have to? "Sparkles" had his chance in killing Spider-Man and he failed. Maybe no second chances when their are so many other villains they could use.

Aleksei Sytsevich(as Rhino) was defeated by Spider-Man. It was definitely implied but not shown. Well, the movie ended before we got to see it. But still, Gwen's graduation speech on Peter's laptop was such a moral booster that I just can't imagine Spider-Man not succeeding dealing with this Russian dude. It was a cliffhanger but not to be continued in TASM3. That's what I truly think. He'll be back in prison never to return. That's my interpretation.

 

TASM3 Forming Sinister Six  
*(Like a spider at the center of its web)

 

These are all speculations at best. The Vulture(Adrian Toomes) and Doctor Octopus(Otto Octavius) will be the villains in TASM3. They've implied that by showing their "regalias" in TASM2. There's got to be a third villain. I just can't be certain who it will be. 

Black Cat for Felicia Hardy is a mild possibility in my opinion. And Eddie Brock as Toxic/Venom won't be either. Venom might be Flash Thompson. Venom movie? And Sinister Six movie? Agent Venom?

Take note that the villains who will survive in TASM3 will be a part of the Sinister Six. It's basically one of the Survival of the Fittest Elimination Round. Which means Sinister Six is yet to be completed.

Cletus Kasady as Carnage may be too soon. We all know this dude is such an overwhelming villain, but since we already have Doctor Octopus, I assume his first appearance is somewhere else. Or not, I'm constantly in doubt about this. His first appearance will either be Venom movie, Sinister Six movie or TASM4. He's basically a modern day Jack the Ripper.

Harry Osborn on the other hand will still be in Ravencroft Institute so we won't be seeing him in his Goblin regalia armor and hang-glider. Well, not yet anyway. His pumpkin-bombs on the other hand, possibly? For now, in TASM3 he's basically just the one pulling the strings on the would-be Sinister Six. Peter will probably figure that out and break in to talk to him, but that's just me.

 

Becoming Mary Jane Watson  
*(Like a phoenix rising from the ashes)

 

Mary Jane will be played by Emma Stone(The same person who played Gwen Stacy). Unbelievable, right? Yeah, maybe. This might actually be the reason they removed Shailene Woodley's scenes as Mary Jane in the first place. It's all hush hush. I know this is a long shot theory, but god, I wish it was true. 

If you think about it, Gwen Stacy's deathly fall was so horrible that I don't think Peter Parker or the fans can move on to Mary Jane unless Emma Stone plays the role herself. Some people might like that idea. I certainly do. It's basically just a theory and a wishful thnking.

In order to challenge the place of Gwen Stacy in Peter's heart and Emma Stone's real life chemistry with Andrew Garfield, Mary Jane Watson must be portrayed by one female actor that could truly match the chemistry between the star-crossed couple and the real life couple. 

Or, they could just choose Emma Stone as Mary Jane. It would certainly give the illusion that even in death, Gwen lives on and is still alive. Or at least, the chemistry of Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone continues throughout the entire franchise.

 

The Extremely Complex Venom Movie

 

I think, or on second thought, I want Eugene "Flash" Thompson to be the host for the symbiote. He will succeed in taming the symbiote, thereby making him the titular character of the movie. He will become Venom and his struggles and conflicts will be the story arc of this movie spin-off. 

This is also probably where we'll see Cletus Kasady transform into Carnage. Eddie Brock will become Toxic and die in this film. Anti-Venom, Spider-King, Spider-Woman might be here but I think these speculations have gone out of proportion. All I know is that the Venom movie will most likely be more focused on the Symbiote villains. I think.

Being from the Marvel universe, they might even include the Avengers in the movie. Even though there's no implication that Stark Tower is anywhere in Spider-Man's New York City the idea still taunts my over-reaching imagination. After all, in the comic books, Flash Thompson will become Agent Venom. He is a member of the Avengers. 

So maybe that's the synopsis of the movie: Flash volunteers in the army, getting injured, becoming Venom, Hello Toxic and Hello Carnage, saving New York(or somewhere else) from the Symbiote villains, Cletus Kasady escaping to become one of the Sinister Six, and Flash Thompson initiated as Agent Venom of the Avengers. 

I considered this as a possibility because I'm not narrow-minded to assume the Spider-Man universe will separate themselves from any crossovers when Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Hulk have assembled. But what do I know, I could be wrong.

 

The Formed and Destroyed Sinister Six Movie

 

In the comic-books, Sinister Six is a part of the entire Marvel Universe. Not just Spider-Man. If the critics find TASM2 very crowded, then what would they think about this movie? 

If I'm right then it'd be extremely crowded. Villains from different places. It's actually possible that Sinister Six consists of part Spider-Man villains and part other Marvel villains. It just seems presumptuous to make Sinister Six as only a part of Spider-Man's universe. But if they did, it would be understandable. Why? Because this movie feels impossible to make. They're gonna have to be very creative if they make this movie an ultimate crossover. 

But never mind about that, let's focus more on what I find most likely to happen in this movie.

Firstly, we get to see Spider-Man and Agent Venom team up. Along with other allies. Secondly, Carnage and Doc Ock will team up along with other villains. And then finally, Sinister Six is destroyed(with some casualties on the winning side as well). I'm not gonna elaborate on the synopsis because there are so many things that could happen. 

Maybe we'll see Green Goblin, or the other one. Maybe we get to find the truth here instead of TASM4. But I hope not. It's already too crowded.

And like the Venom movie, I'm quite skeptical about my train of thought while typing this. 

And I'm not even sure if a symbiote will latch on Spider-Man if ever. And if it did, it could be anywhere(TASM3, Venom, S6, TASM4).

When it comes to speculation, I'm more confident with what my mind came up with regarding the TASM movies. So here's the last one

TASM4 The Final Last Enemy of Spider-Man  
(Full of sound and fury signifying nothing)

There are only a few villains left for Peter Parker. These villains and other ones are gone: Vulture(TASM3), Doc Ock(S6 or TASM3), Toxic(Venom), Carnage(S6). 

Which leaves us with Harry Osborn(he's either Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, or nameless). 

Or so we thought. As it turns out, I think the final last enemy of Spider-Man is. . . Norman Osborn.

Going back to the events of TASM2, Norman Osborn faked his own death, manipulated his own son, and has been in the shadows ever since. 

In TASM3 Harry Osborn, still in Ravencroft, was playing a psychotic game with Peter Parker. Hurling villains at him. Making Peter save New York, waiting to see him fail. And then, he ordered to kidnap/kill Mary Jane when he learned about her potential place in Peter's heart. He clearly wants to torture the guy. 

Bizarrely enough, he has not killed anyone. Well, not directly anyway. In TASM2 Gwen fell to her death and he's the one to blame for that. Like Curt Connors, he is not himself. Harry Osborn lost his sanity but will he find it again? I guess the answer is: sort of.

Because in TASM4, Harry Osborn will die saving Peter Parker's life. Norman Osborn has sacrificed his own son over something he believes is more important than his own flesh and blood. In other words, Norman manipulated his own son in becoming a monster. He is the real Green Goblin, and the reason of everything that has happened. With that final truth, Norman Osborn sealed his own fate.

Having previously been the cause of Gwen Stacy's death and hurting Peter in the process, Harry will save Mary Jane from suffering the same fate. People call that a change of heart. Harry will see the error of his ways, how wrong he was to hate Peter and he will die in the hands of his own father. 

And then, Spider-Man will fight Green Goblin atop Oscorp Tower. And then we get to see Peter Parker and Mary Jane visiting Harry's grave and Gwen's grave. That's how I imagine the story will end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more things I may have forgotten and a few more things I seem to have learned. With all these number of theories, there's no way they'll all come true. Nevertheless, here we go.

Here are some villains to be considered in the franchise. I went through IMDB and learned a few things.

(From TASM2 IMDB Trivia)  
*When Spider-man comes out of the alleyway, the background behind Spider-man shows the moon and the cloud which resembles Mysterio because of the moon as his helmet and the the cloud as his cape.

Well, seems like we've found our 3rd villain for TASM3. And this one is clearly not from Oscorp. Maybe Doc Ock or Vulture will talk to him about joining their dictatorship.

(From TASM2 IMDB Trivia)  
*During the scene where Spider-Man swings and maneuvers through a dark alley, a brief shot of a yellow pair of pants with a red stripe on them can be seen hanging from a clothesline.. In comics, one of Spidey's villains, Shocker, wears an exact pair as the one seen in the film..

Maybe a fourth villain? Wow, I don't know where this whole thing is going. If I had to choose it'd be Mysterio but the chances really 50/50.

 

Anyway, other than Felicia Hardy, there are other ones that made an appearance(played by actors) in TASM2.

(From TASM2 IMDB Trivia)  
*One of Chameleons known alias was Dr.Kafka who worked on Ravencroft Sanitarium for the Criminally Insane. Dr.Kafka experiments with Electro at Ravencroft.

Well, I'm less familiar with this character so I don't know. Maybe it doesn't mean anything. No idea.

*Allister Smythe also makes a brief appearance, in the comics, he builds the Spider Slayers, robots built to hunt spider man, and eventually becomes the villain, Spider Slayer.

Something I should mentioned before. There's possibility Flash Thompson will die. It's either in S6 or TASM4. Most likely in S6(Because Harry's death happens in TASM4). The symbiote then leaves Flash to latch itself on Peter. And then in TASM4 the symbiote will provide us with a Black-Spider-Man.

You should by now that I got the idea from the Spider-Man 3(2007). I'm not even sure I want that to happen in TASM4. In TASM3, maybe(Agent Venom has to originate somewhere and what better way than from Spider-Man himself). You know what? Forget this idea. Peter Parker doesn't need the symbiote in the final movie.

Harry Osborn may also be trying to turn New York against Spider-Man. Make Peter feel isolated like the Daily Bugle did in Spider-Man 2(2004). If you're wondering why Harry won't just reveal Spider-Man's identity to the authorities then I guess it's simple: He's crazy. He wants to have fun. And he hates Peter Parker like it's a disease.

And like Jim Moriarty of Sherlock(My favorite TV show), he needs someone to play with. Whatever the reason is, it's beyond reasonable. And unjustified

But still, I kinda feel sorry for the guy. Surely you remembered the movie? I'll give the ones that kind of stood out the most:

\- Harry's frustration on remembering how he received a bottle of scotch(from his father) on his 16th birthday. And then learning the Osborn Curse.

\- I don't want to end up like my father. Harry's words to Peter before he hugs the guy.

\- Harry throwing a glass(of scotch?) upon learning that Spider-Man won't give him a few drops of blood(more or less).

\- Harry being fired from his own company and how he will die like his father with the exception that in his case no one will ever miss him.

And clearly things went downhill from there. 

The price of being a hero?   
Enemies and responsibilities.

And Harry Osborn as Spider-Man enemy is damnation on earth.

You don't give people hope. You take it away. I'm gonna take away yours.

Harry Osborn may have the Osborn curse but Peter Parker's curse of being Spider-Man is the exact opposite.

The Osborn curse kills the victim.

Being Spider-Man: the people around him. 

Even Spider-Man could not help but feel that everyone is dying around him.

Ben Parker, Captain Stacy, Gwen Stacy.

Here's a few Harry Osborn scenes that was removed from the movie according to TASM2 IMDB Trivia:

*Harry drinking and speeding while the girl he is on a date with begs him to slow down. Several scenes in which Felicia and Harry bond and romantic feelings between the two are implied. An extended version of Harry's transformation into the Green Goblin, including his teeth growing and shattering, and his nails growing into claws. The Green Goblin showing himself to Felicia, who is in the building during the transformation, and sparing her life. In this scene, the Goblin kills Menken, and proceeds to destroy the Oscorp building. The Goblin cutting the web that Gwen is holding on to, which leads to her death. Alternate versions of Gwen's death also included the Goblin fatally stabbing her, and breaking her neck with his bare hands.

I actually just read a TASM story in AO3(Ghost) and it made me wonder if that might actually happen in TASM3. Harry Osborn frequently seeing a hallucination of Gwen Stacy during his time at Ravencroft Institute.

I can already imagine Gwen(ghost?) begging Harry to stop this madness. That he should talk to Peter to clarify things up. And maybe his own hallucination of Norman Osborn encouraging him or something.

Like having an angel and a devil in your shoulders.

And I can also imagine the look on Harry's face upon seeing Mary Jane(who apparently has the exact same face as Gwen Stacy). Seriously, the idea of Emma Stone playing Mary Jane is just intoxicating. Beyond anything I've imagined. 

It is a plausible theory since I just read in IMDB that:  
*Despite Gwen Stacy dying in the film. Emma Stone is signed on to do at least two more films.

Maybe she will play Mary Jane in TASM3 and TASM4. If it doesn't actually happen, that's okay. But surely, someone should at least make a story like that. I could do that but I guess, I'm more of a story reader than a story writer. 

I was actually frustrated by the post-credits scene when I watched the movie. A promo for X-Men Days of Future Past? 

I really look forward to that movie but it briefly snuffed out the excitement of seeing the ending credits of TASM2. That feeling vanished, I assure you. But for a short moment it was there: confusion.

And it seems the post-credits was supposed to be something else entirely. I learned this information from Greek Tyrant:

*The scene is described as showing the shadow man from the film walking up to Norman’s cryogenically frozen head in a chamber and saying, “Wake up old friend.”

 

The shadow man is The Gentleman. And apparently, Norman Osborn did die. On the other hand, it seems Harry's parentally challenged father is opting for rebirth or resurrection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:
> 
> http://www.geeksofdoom.com/2014/05/06/deleted-amazing-spider-man-2-post-credits-scene-reveals-possible-villain-resurrection
> 
> http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1872181/trivia?

**Author's Note:**

> That should be enough. There are so many possibilities and there's only so much I could write. I've typed down the important ones and the ones that just pop into my head while I was working this so I guess I'm signing out. If you found my speculations plausible or interesting: Spread the word or the idea. You don't have to give me credit for it. I just want the idea to be out there. And if you guys didn't like it, well, my only defense is that I had some free time to indulge myself with these theories in my head and I'm sorry for wasting your time. My apologies. Anyhow, this is me, myself, signing out.


End file.
